The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum, botanically known as Antirrhinum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the named ‘Keianmomorom’.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering potted Antirrhinums with unique flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination in Chiba, Japan in June, 2000 of two unidentified proprietary selections of Antirrhinum hybrida, not patented. The cultivar Keianmomorom was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Chiba, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Antirrhinum by cuttings in a controlled environment in Chiba, Japan since May, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.